Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130917171943
Heeeej! :D Miałam problem z internetem, więc opóźnione troszkę, ale jest. ;) - Koleeedzy! - Krzyknęłam do Michela. Leżałam na poduszce i usłyszałam kroki na schodach, a potem na korytarzu, jednak nagle ucichły. WTF? Wsłuchiwałam się w cisze tak uważnie, że usłyszałam szepty. Ahh.. Wiec coś knują. Naglę do pokoju wpadł Armin, zasłaniając Sobie oczy dłonią, a drugą rękę trzymał na sercu, wyglądało to nieco teatralnie. Ar: Nie mogę patrzeć, na jej niemal martwe ciało! O bracie! Wtedy do pokoju wpadł Alexy, również zasłaniając Sobie oczy a drugą rękę położył na ramieniu bliźniaka. Ax: Bądźmy silni! Nie myśl o tym. Oboje wydobyli z Siebie teatralne westchnięcie, stłumiłam śmiech postanawijając również się w to pobawić. Ułożyłam się luźno na łóżku głowe przekręciłam na bok, lekko uchylając usta, zamknęłam oczy starając się nie oddychać. Ar: Yyy.. Zaczeli szeptać. Ax: Ona serio nie żyje? Ar: No co Ty wygłupia się. Ax: Zaraz się przekonamy. Obaj usiedli na moim łóżku. Ar: Och siostro! Śmierć zabrała Cię tak wcześnie! Ax: Stary, a jak my serio siedzimy nad trupem. Ar: To udajemy, że nas tu nie było i wio przez okno. Ax: Kretynie, jej brat nas widział! Ar: Zmodyfikujemy mu pamięć. Ax: Cool! Jak w odlotowych agentkach! Nie wytrzymałam i wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Su: No nie mogę z was! Hahahaa! Obaj uśmiechnęli się triumfalnie, po czym obaj mnie uścisneli. Ax: Dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest. Armin odchodził od zmysłów jak się dowiedział. Ar: A Ty przyjąłeś to na luzle!? - Zbulwersował się. Pogłaskałam go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Su: To słodkie, że się martwiliście. Ax: Nie bylibyśmy bez Ciebie trojaczkami! Ar: Nie mów tak pajacu! Alexy posmutniał. Ale faktycznie nie chciałam słuchać o mojej ewentualnej śmierci, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Ax: Sorki. Su: W porzadku. Ar: Nie obraź się. Ale powiesz mi co się właściwie wydarzyło? Alexy spojrzał na niego groźnie. Ar: Nam... Im musiałam mówić o wszystkim od początku. Tzn zaczynając od mojego wyjścia na dziedziniec, do pobudki w szpitalu. Armin trzymał mnie za rękę, a Alexy patrzył na mnie zatroskany. Ax: Serio dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest. Su: Też się ciesze. Ar: A teraz biedaczko musisz tu leżeć. Su: O. To faktycznie jest straszne,będę leżeć cały dzień, grając w gry, oglądając telewizje, a Michel jest na każde moje wezwanie. Koooszmar. Zaśmiali się. A mi wpadło cos do głowy. Su: Sorka, że pytam... Ale czy któryś mógłby przynieść mi coś do picia? Ax: Nie ma problemu! Ja pójdę! - Uśmiechnął się, a ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Na to liczyłam. Po chwili Alexy wyszedł z pokoju. Su: Chciałam Ci coś powiedzieć. - Nie wiedziałam czemu nie chciałam mówić tego przy Alexym. A Armin wiedział mniej więcej o mnie i Kastielu, poza tym był najbliższą mi osobą. Ar: Tak? - Spytał patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie. Su: Po pobudce w szpitalu, Kastiel spytał mnie, czy zostanę jego dziewczyną. - Spojrzałam mu w twarz, ale nic nie dało się z niej wyczytać. - A ja się zgodziłam. Armin spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Ar: To życzę wam szczęścia. - Znów się uśmiechnął i pocałował w czoło. Su: I kocham Cię, wiesz. - Wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby, co uświadomiło mi, że wyznałam miłość mojemu przyjacielowi, a nie potrafiłam zrobić tego przy moim chłopaku. Szczerze mówiąc zdziwiłam się, że Kastiel nie wyznał mi miłości wtedy.. W szpitalu, czy w samochodzie, kiedy było ze ze mną źle, chociaż może kiedy byłam nieprzytomna.. NIE! To by się nie liczyło, bo go nie słyszałam. Zmarszczyłam brwi, ale zaraz przyjęłam normalny wyraz twarzy. Dopłuki Kastiel nie wyzna mi miłości, ja też tego nie zrobie. Postanowione! - A to z Irys... Ar: Su... Su: Wiem jak się nazywam. A Irys to świetna dziewczyna! Ar: Wiem o tym! Ale nie czuje tego do niej. Su: To masz kogoś innego na oku? Ar: Zazdrosna? - Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Su: Nie będziesz się umawiał z dziewczyną której nie znam! Ar: Haha. Nie nie mam nikogo innego na oku. Wiesz... Wystarczy mi moja konsola. - Poklepał się po kieszeni, ja poczochrałam mu włosy i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Po chwili wrócił Alexy ze szkanką wody i plasterkiem cytryny. Ar: A gdzie słomeczka? - Zaszydził z brata, a ten zrobił urażoną minę. Su: Dziękuje Alexy. - Uśmiechnęłam się, a jemu wyraźnie poprawił się humor. Ax: O matko Sucrette! - Razem z Arminem spojrzeliśmy na niego zdezoriętowani. - Bal. - Powiedział ze smutną miną. Ar: Faktycznie. Nie będzie Cię? Su: Nic nie wiadomo. Ax: Pójdziesz z tą nogą? Su: Dziewczyny będą się starać żeby przełożyć. Wmówić dyrektorce, że wszyscy przeżywają mój wypadek, a z drugiej strony każdy chce iść i takie tam. Ar: Niezłe. Ax: No! Cala nasza trójka się uśmiechnęła. Chłopcy o 20 wyszli. Właśnie zastanawiałam się, jak mam się umyć kiedy znów zadzwonił dzwonek, ale nie chciało mi się pytać kto przyszedł, bo zapewne to nie do mnie. Ale kto mógł przyjść o tej porze? A wtedy do pokoju wszedł Kastiel z czerwoną piękną różą. Su: Kastiel! - Pisnęłam rozstawiając ręcę żeby go uściskać, on usiadł na łóżku i mnie przytulił. Kas: Zdązyłaś się stęsknić? Su: I to jak! - Zaczęliśmy się całować. Kas: Przyniosłem dary. - Podał mi różę. Su: Szczyt romantyzmu. - Takie rzeczy nie były w jego stylu, ale zaraz zrobił smutną minę, więc pocałowałam go w policzek. - Dziękuje, jest piękna. A teraz skoro zebrało Ci się na romantyzmy idź po jakiś wazon. - Gdy skończyłam przygryzłam wargę, i spojrzałam na niego przepraszająco. Kastiel westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju, by po dwóch minutach wrócić, wszedł do łazienki i zaraz wrócił z wazonem pełnym wody i głupim uśmieszkiem, wzięł ode mnie kwiatka włożył do wazonu, który położył na biurku. Su: Z czego się cieszysz? Kas: Z Twoim majtek. Zrobiłam minę kretynki, samo zdanie brzmiało komicznie, ale zaraz uświadomiłam Sobie, że ostatnio przeprałam większość bielizny i do tej pory wisi na sznurkach w łazience, zaśmiałam się, złapałam Kastiela za rękę, miałam ogroną ochotę powiedziec, że go kocham, ale przypomniałam Sobie moje postanowienie i zapanowałam nad pragnieniem wyznania miłości. Kas: Jak się czujesz? - Spytał troskliwie co budziło we mnie euforie, no to było urocze! Su: Całkiem nieźle. Ale jak mam tak leżeć 3 dni, to będę jak posąg. - Przeciągnęłam się. Kas: Wpadne jutro, to się nie będziesz tak nudzić. Su: O której? Kas: No od rana. Su: Chyba Cię pogieło. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Kas: Co? Su: A szkoła? Kas: Chyba Cię pogięło. - Naśladował mnie. Su: Co? Kas: Nie będę chodzić do szkoły bez Ciebie, zanudzę się tam na śmierć. Su: Daj spokój! A jak mnie unikałeś?! Nastała chwila ciszy. Kas: Nie było łatwo... Pocałowałam go w policzek. Su: Proszę idz. Nie chce żebyś nie chodził do szkoły. Edukuj się! - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Kas: No weeeź. - Powiedział, kładąc mnie na poduszcze i miziając nosem po moim obojczyku. Czułam, że robi się ciężko, więc czas wyruszyć z ciężką bronią. Su: Pójdziesz, czy chcesz żebym się z Tobą kłuciła o to, że paliłeś podczas mojej operacji. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, chciał pewnie zapytać, kto mi powiedział, ale Sobie odpuścił. Kas: Denerwowałem się! Su: Ale jednak coś mi obiecałeś! Kas: Nienawidzę Cię! - Zabawne, chciałam od niego usłyszeć dokładnie odwrotność tych słów. Pocałowałam go szybko w usta. Su: Hmm.. Pójdź do szkoły to Ci to wynagrodzę. Kas: Jak? - Spytał zaciekawiony. Su: Poczekaj, aż wyzdrowieje. Kas: Brzmi kuszoąco. - Tak naprawde nie miałam pojęcia co zrobię, ale coś się wymyśli. Mój telefon zaczął piszczeć, Kastiel wziął go do ręki, skrzywił się i zaraz mi podał. Kentin: kiedy zaczynamy lekcje samoobrony? :D Kas: Czego ten kretyn chce? Su: Uczyć mnie samoobrony. Kas: Poważnie? Su: Tak i nie. Kas: Dlaczego Ty wciaż się z nim kolegujesz? - Był zdenerwowany. Su: To mój przyjaciel. Kas: Nawet po tym co Ci zrobił? Su: Nic takiego się nie stało. Kas: O, a gdybym ja poszedł do Rebecci, spytać czy się zaprzyjaźnimy. - Spojrzałam na niego gniewnie. - No i widziesz! Su: To nie to samo! Kas: Wcale. Su: Przestań. Przyjdziesz jutro do mnie po szkole? Kas: Poproś Kentina. - Powiedział głupim głosikiem. Su: Okej. - Wzięłam do ręki telefon i udałam, że pisze wiadomość, ten spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, rzuciłam telefon obok mnie i owinęłam ręce wokół jego szyi. - Żaruje skarbie. - Powiedziałam słodko. - Przyjdziesz? Kas: Ta. Ułożyłam usta w rybkę, a ten mnie cmoknął, potem zaczęliśmy się namiętnie całować, kiedy wybiła 21, Kastiel wyszedł. .......................................... suhfusfhwsfh , i co? :D